Lost on MT Furashio
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: Kuria and Kacorat-Chan go on a short trip to MT. Furashio to try and prevent Chill from taking over once again. They end up getting lost on the mountain, and now it's a battle of life and death. DISCONTINUED. If I get enough good reviews maybe i'll rewrite it.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

ALL CHARECTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG to ME EXECPT THE ONES IN THE ORIGINAL STORY

ALL RIGHTS TO THE ANIME GOES TO ARIKA TORYAMA. REREMBER THAT THIS IS MY VERSION OF DBZ SO PLEASE DON'T HATE…

Summery: Kuria Shi sama and Kacorat Jr. attempts to find Ultament Chills hideout, but they end up getting lost on Mt. Fushioru. With Chill on the run and their sayian comrades no where to be found, will Kuria and Kacorat get back home safely, or will they meet up with a testifying fate…

I found this while saveing a diffrent story to notepad and decided to continue it. It's going to suck cause this was a story I wrote last year, but oh well.

Kacorat Jr. OC

I can't remember how long it's been since Kuria samma and I got lost out in Mt. Fushioru. We received some bad news from Slayer Sama, that Chill had been resurrected, and was coming back to earth to try and take Frieza again. We decided not to tell him that Chill had been resurrected, otherwise he might go after Chill and attempt to finish him off… I would be very sad if Frieza samma were to get hurt again. (btw Kacorat Jr is only 6) I guess I must have dozed off a little cause when I zoned back in Kuria samma was yelling at me to come on, or he'd leave me behind. He may seem scary at first, but he's pretty nice once you get to know him. Kuria is standing at the top of the hill waiting for me to hurry up and follow him. I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer, so I ran to the top of the hill, so we could continue to travel. It was really cold out since Chill had frozen almost the entire earth over. I must not have been thinking straight when I decided to just keep wearing my school dress, and not change into warn clothing, epically since we were going to go explore a mountain. It was starting to get dark out and we still haven't found a single trace of where Chill might be hiding. Now I begin to regret not changing into warmer clothing. I sneezed loudly. I must have been starting to catch a cold. We suddenly just stop walking, and so I looked up at Kuria to find the reason why. Kuria samma took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders. "Come on." He said. "You're going to catch a cold walking around like that…" "It's getting dark out so we better find a place to rest for the night." "What about you aren't you going to get cold?" I began to ask, but Kuria was already beginning to walk off before I even had a chance to finish my sentence. I had to run to be able to catch up with him. - (Sorry but this story is really bad so far…)

About an hour and a half later Kuria and I finally found a place to rest for the night. We found a nice and quiet cave to settle in. It wasn't anything like my house, but it would have to do. It was better in here then it would be outside. Kuria shot a blast of his Ki at some old abandon wood I found in the middle of the cave, but for some reason when I sensed it, Kuria's Ki was weaker than normal… I sat down by the fire and put my hands over it to warn them up. Kuria sat down across from me, but didn't say anything to me. He just stared into the fire all dark and mysterious like. He's always deathly quiet, besides when he's fighting with Frieza samma. Kuria stands up and walk towards the entrance. Halfway he turns back to me and says "You better go on and get some rest. I'll keep watch." I just decided to do what I was told. I laid down on the cavern floor, and tried to go to sleep. It didn't work out as planned. The ground was just too cold to lie on. I suppose I must have dozed off once more, because when I woke up Kuria's cloak was on top of me. Protecting my body from getting any colder. I sat up and looked over to where Kuria was sitting near the entrance and smiled. Kuria was such a sweetheart… -

I woke up sometime later and looked outside toward the entrance of the cave. It was morning, and Kuria was still sitting where he was last night. Did he stay up all night just to keep me safe? I stood up with his cloak still up on my shoulders and walked over to him. "Kuria?" I said to him. No reply. "Kuria?" I said again, starting to get a little worried. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him a little to see if he had fallen asleep. Still no reply. I walked to the front of him to see if he was alright. Their he was starring off into space once again… Or just… Sleeping with his eyes open… "Kuria?" I said once more. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hn?" "Oh, Kacorat chan… It's you…" "Sorry." He had finally awakened from his trance. I sighed I little louder then I meant to. He somehow always manages to be able to stare off into space no matter where he's at… "Are you alright?" I asked him. "I'm fine. You should worry about yourself."

SORRY BUT DISCONTIUNED.


End file.
